Tutouring Ashton irwin
by kabbiebear
Summary: I tutour an ashton irwin which is a sexy name,so is it wrong to fall for an equally sexy ats what i want to find out while im tutouring ashton irwin.


**Tutoring Ashton Irwin**

**Prologue:**

"Do I really have to tutor you, Ashton?"I know im getting paid £10 for every lesson but when it is someone like Ashton Irwin you sometimes wish that you were in babysitting your sister.

"Look safa, it was Michael that said you would do it so don't blame me? Im just the innocent half-Irish person in all of this."

Can you believe this guy? I don't know how my big bro could actually befriend this guy.

"Look Irwin, you may be a friend to Michael but we will NEVER EVER EVER have any kind of relationship."

That should teach him. He better not even try to use those big green eyes to seduce me! Okay, take back what I said; Ashton uses his big green eyes to seduce me. I hate it when he does but god does he look so cute.

Ashton stretched is arms and slouched in his chair.

"So, what we learning today y'all?"

Okay, here we go, time to tutor Ashton Irwin.

**Chapter 1:**

Jamie's pov:

When we returned to school, Geoffrey started to attract flies (only god knows what he did over Easter) and everyone had grown up. I feel so young when im around the social outcast but not when **aliyah **around. Or Irwin even though he is 2 years older than me he's worse than my 9 year old sister so what that say about him. Tutoring him 2 days a week is not what I would call fun at all but then hanging out with a specifically short Asian has never been the idea of fun but I enjoy it. But when you go to a school like barking abbey, any spare time you have is counted as fun even tutoring ashton Irwin.

-AT IRWINS HOUSE-

"Why am I hear again?" perfect a stupid guy for stupid question. Now that the best collaboration ive heard all year.

"To increase you brain size, which I don't see much of through the day."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Is it to do with maths?"

"Yes"

"Then no." that's when I discovered his brain is not full of knowledge because he asked the question anyways.

"Why does 1+1=not equal 2?"

"English please."

"Why do you hate me, STOP HATING!" My mouth opened wide open like I had just seen safa kissing someone.

I need to hate you, it keep me through the day. Obviously I didn't say that because it would just make life a whole lot awkward. Instead I just ignored him and played on my brick.

-BACK AT THE CLIFFORD HOUSE-

When I got home my eyes were damaged because I just saw my brother walking around the house…naked. That should be against the law because now I will never be able to eat a sausage again in my life. After dinner, I went to my room to look at my secret pictures Irwin. Because im obsessed, I always take secret pictures of him especially when he's sweating. It's the only thing that attracts to me to my room; everything else is either in the mess pile or is just somewhere.

Irwin thinks I hate him now and I actually do exactly the opposite. If tell him 3 things will follow:

look like an idiot

brother is gonna tease me for the rest of my life (btw not an exaggeration)

awkward life will just get akwarder.

I cant risk any of those three well actually 2 cause im already an Idiot which has been confirmed by 2 bitches. Im not going to be able to resist his cute lips much longer so there is only one thing left to do.

**Jump of a cliff**

**Chapter 2:**

Ashton's pov:

Im feeling really weird right now. Like I can't figure out what's wrong with me. Do you want to know what's wrong with me, everytime Jamie walks in my room to tutor me my heart skips a beat. Now that's not good…AT ALL. How can I fall for a girl that hates my guts and a girl that happens to be my friend LITTLE SISTER! Am I going crazy or is it just that porridge that Luke TRIED to cook this morning. Cause that was nasty even worse than pickled onion.

I got to tell someone.

But who? If I tell Michael I can count me friendless and prepare my grave, if I tell Luke he's gonna tell Michael cause he is a blabber mouth like so that leaves…Calum Thomas .he always keeps secrets and he is very understanding all I have to do is get him alone because he is** always **surrounded by girls. I don't know how he does it; it must be that "im really not that handsome" line.

-AT STARBUCKS-

So I was in star bucks having some alone time when guess who walks in? Jamie Clifford. My heart seriously does a back flip and my eyes could not move but only stayed with her. Every step she took towards that till. That voice comes up again telling me to go up to her and tell her how I feel ort at least say hi. So that's exactly what I intended to do.

"Hey Jamie."

"Irwin, I told you that if we ever met outside of tutoring which I hoped we wouldn't we would pretend that we don't know each other or is hearing as bad as your brain." That came along really harsh and suddenly I started to regret it. But that wasn't all.

"However since you are already invading my personal space what do you want?"

"Jamie, I want you to know that-

"Jamie, mum says that you have to be home by 6:00 for dinner."Micheal Clifford walks in and he doesn't look too happy.

"Ashton, why are you so close to my sister? You know the rules."

"You know what? I was just leaving see you at school Michael it seems im not welcome whenever Jamie's around." And I strolled out of star bucks with a broken heart and a big ego.

**Now I know what to do**

**Chapter 3:**

Jamie's pov:

What just happened there? Micheal totally came in at the wrong time I mean it locked like Ashton was going to tell me something relay important. I needed that at that moment because I was in my "Ashton Irwin" dream mode so him coming up to me was very unexpected.

I feel that Irwin has started to hate me.

I went to his house for tutoring when his mum said that he had gone out 5 minutes before. Irwin never misses tutouring, he just doesn't. Irwin without tutoring is like me without a j in the beginning of my name. I tried to call him but he never picked up my calls. I even tried to ask Michael but he just went "hmmmmph"and went to his room to add black streaks to his naturally blond hair. After that hell of a week I decided that I have to talk to Irwin face to face about me LL…LL…LOVING HIM!

-AT THE IRWINS HOUSE-

I went to his house on Tuesday and luckily he was home. Our conversation was really weird but I think that I might, just might, have persuaded him (and me) that we just might like each other.

"Erm, Jamie what are u doing here? Im pretty sure today isn't tutoring day."Ashton said bluntly.

"Would it have mattered that I came on tutoring, I mean you hate me so seeing you today is a goddamn miracle."

"i..i…I don't hate you,im just trying to avoid you."

"Why?"

"Because I…. LIKE YOU OK? Please don't hate me I can't help my feelings even for a Clifford." Suddenly I just went speechless but there was something I could do. I leaned towards those naturally pink lips of him and kissed him.

Really kissed him.

Then I picked up my bags and left without saying a word. My lips were really fresh and wet but those were 2 features I could get rid of. The fact is I just locked lips with;

IRWIN.

Ashton Irwin.

**Chapter 4:**

Ashton's pov:

I kissed Jamie; kissed Jamie….now my life is complete. YES MAN!So why do I feel so it because she's basically like my little sister(imagine kissing your little sister).well they say age is just a number but people age is a word 2 is a number, get your facts love to carry on this conversation but I've got tutoring with you know who. Bye.

-At my house with j-

.My heart starts to fill up with .knock.i make my hair look extra .knock.i answer the door to Jamie.

"Hey Irwin, remember me."then she leaned in and kissed me, it was like a different Jamie all because of one damn kiss should kiss her more often shouldn't i? Should maybe I want the old Jamie not some seductive slut.i don't know what to do.

"Look Jamie think you are a really nice girl but I can't date this Jamie think I want the old Jamie back." then I slammed the door in her face which I knew I shouldn't have done, but I couldn't help it. i really don't like this Jamie.

**At all.**

**Chapter 5:**

Jamie's POV:

I thought guys like seductive sluts; well maybe Ashton isn't a guy? Or maybe im just being stupid, he likes from who I am and that was totally not me. I was feeling incredibly guilty for what I did and I didn't want our relationship to end even before it started because that would really suck. So I did something that took a whole lot of courage, I called him over to the Clifford's house; you know where MICHEAL CLIFFORD lives.

Luckily that im the careful one of my family, I decided to make sure he came over when Michael was out just so that we avoid conflict. Or should I say beef!

-2 days later-

Ding goes the annoying bell for the 10th time this week but now I get excited because I know exactly who it is.

"Hi Irwin."

"Hey Jamie." we kiss each other like we are French people going on a first date not to make it awkward (you know what im saying).

"Look im really sorry Irwin, I just wanted you to like me and usually the only way to do that-from experience-is to become a slut."

"Yeah, well Jamie im not like every other boy and if we want this relationship to work we've got to be honest with each other."

"Ok."Then silence falls between us because we've said everything we wanted to say. Then as my first reaction I started to lean in, not to make me look stupid Ashton also does the same. First a lips brush on each other's before they finally meet.

"Im home Jamie, have you seen my-."

We quickly pull away but it's too late. I have officially killed Ashton Irwin.

"So this is what you've been doing, kissing my little sister without my permission."

"Look man, I know you are trying to protect her but she's old enough to make decisions for herself, that included her boyfriends." then Michael lifts his fist and punches him straight across the face. That's when I come him cause I slap him across the face.

"Why did you do that for?"

"Cause you just punched my boyfriend and im gonna make you pay Michael."

"Look Jamie, im doing all this for you just like a big brother should do."

"Yeah, if you were my real big brother."

I can't believe I said that out loud, what a big mouth I am.

The silence goes on for so long until Irwin breaks it. But he doesn't get to yet because Michael just pushes me against a desk where I fall back. Ashton runs to me to help me up while Michael stands there, trembling, realising what he has just done."

Look Jamie, im so sorr-."

"Save it micheal."I rush upstairs and lock my room. I can't believe Michael did that, what the hell was he thinking.

This is getting out of hand now.

**Chapter 6**

Ashton pov:

Michael tried to run up the stairs but I grabbed his right arm to pull him back. He glared at me.

"Give her some space Micheal, she needs to calm down." His face softened a bit that means im on the right lines.

"Look man, im sorry about everything, I just wanted the best for my sister I didn't really expect it to be one of my best buddies and now because of this stupid anger issue I hurt my sister." Tears started to fall out of his eyes and he didn't even deny it.

"I know you're sorry but it's going to take sometime to convince Jamie about this so im going to help you but in order to do that you have to explain everything to me."

He told me about how his dad had died before he was born and how he inherited his anger problems from his dad. He explained to me how his mum and Jamie's dad met and that he didn't have a problem with it since he was so young and didn't understand anything yet. I hadn't known that he and Jamie weren't even blood related siblings just half-blooded. Im really shocked since they do look a lot alike but I realise now that they love each other just as real brothers and sisters do.

"Do you understand now?"

"Perfectly."

"So… What are you gonna do about it?"

"You are going to stay at my house for sometime."

**Chapter 7:special addition**

Michaels pov:


End file.
